Abused Kunoichi
by Jappa
Summary: I don't understand why she does this. Why does my Mother hit me? Belt me? Abuse me? I wish it would stop! I wish I had a new Mother! A new life! Without her! Also posted on MyShadowOfDoom


**Abused Kunoichi**

**Summary: I don't understand why she does this. Why does my Mother hit me? Belt me? Abuse me? I wish it would stop! I wish I had a new Mother! A new life! Without her!  
>Words: 654<br>Sasuke never left. Sakura is 12 going onto 13. Tsunade is ****NOT**** the abusive parent!**

_**This story is also posted on MyShadowOfDoom.**_

**Abused Kunoichi**

The cries that echoed down the street, the screams, the bangs, the crashes, the whimpers… all ignored.

If only they were scared shitless, then they would have helped the poor child. But they couldn't, or else hell would be payed and they would be no more.

If only they realised they would be under the protection of the Hokage – Tsunade. Then they could have stopped this. They would have been able to save her before this happened.

Before Sakura Haruno ended up in hospital dying from the beating she had just received.

It was the worse one yet. And everyone wished they had stopped it.

But how could they?

How could Naruto have known if she kept it hidden so well?

How could've Sasuke or Kakashi saved her if she kept up such a good facade?

And now Tsunade is on her, desperately trying to pull her away from the brink of death.

"Come on Sakura! Just accept my chakra!" she exclaimed.

"We can put your mother behind bars and you can start your life again! You can live with me! I can adopt you and you can be the daughter I always thought you were! Please Sakura! Let me help you!" Tsunade cried desperately trying to force chakra into Sakura's bloody and broken body.

She didn't want her to die. Tsunade didn't want her to die like the other whom was dear to her, her brother, her husband.

"Come on!"

Tsunade knew what Sakura was doing. She knew Sakura was trying to get killed. She knew that Sakura wanted to die after all the crap her mother put her through, after all the abuse and beatings.

"Please Sakura… please… you're all I have left…" Tsunade sobbed.

Tsunade forced the last of her chakra into Sakura before everything went black.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

… _Where am I? ..._

… _What is this crying? …_

… _Who's talking? …_

…_What are they doing? …_

…_I want to die…_

…_Stop healing me…_

"Come on Sakura! Just accept my chakra!"

…_Why? ..._

…_I want to die…_

…_Why? …_

"We can put your mother behind bars and you can start your life again! You can live with me! I can adopt you and you can be the daughter I always thought you were! Please Sakura! Let me help you!"

…_Why? …_

…_I just want to die! …_

… _I want to forget what she did…_

…_Why don't you understand? …_

…_Why are you trying to heal someone that wants to die?..._

"Come on!"

… _Why do you sound so desperate? …_

…_I am worthless…_

…_So why do you want me to live? …_

…_Who are you? …_

… _Do I mean so much to you that you want me to live? …_

"Please Sakura… please… you're all I have left…"

… _What do you mean I'm all you have left? …_

…_You must have a loving family…_

…_So why do I mean this much to you? …_

…_Why do you want me to live? …_

…_Why? …_

…_Who are you? …_

…_Where are you? …_

…_Why can't I hear you? …_

…_Why aren't you healing me? …_

…_Why do I have something heavy against me? …_

… _Answer me! …_

…_Talk to me! …_

_PLEASE!_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Tsunade shot up into a sitting position.

…_Where am I?_

The memories of the night before flooded into her mind and she let out an aguish cry.

"…Tsunade?" a soft voice asked.

Tsunade froze. She knew that voice… but how?

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked looking towards the voice. Sakura nodded.

"Oh my God!" Tsunade cried and ran over to her pulling her into a big hug.

"Don't do that again! You scared me! I thought I lost you!" she exclaimed crying.

"… Do you really mean it? And everything else you said?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Tsunade exclaimed tears flowing freely down her face.

Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you… Mum…"

**The end! I hope you like it!  
>I will be posting the sequel soon, so look out for it!<br>Thank You,  
>Jaedon<strong>


End file.
